


缘

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：非人然，邪师昀
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：非人然，邪师昀

城里最近雨纷纷。和诗里写的细如丝完全不同，雨水打在油纸伞上就和冰雹落地一样吵。青灰色的台阶被泼湿一片，就连靠近门槛的地方也散落了几滴深色水印。

张若昀站在屋里，鞋尖离门槛至少半步距离。而在他的正前方，有一位男子站在台阶下的院子里。院里有积水，大约一指节高的水面恰好没过男子的鞋底。水分由外向内逐渐扩散，加深了颜色，也潮湿了干燥。

“他是来看病的。”站在檐廊下的妇人介绍道。她的衣服黏在身上，像一张张吸了水的草纸。她的鞋面盖着污泥，鞋跟上方的衣摆还有一片被踢溅上去的泥渍。而在她的手边，一把收起来的油纸伞正靠在廊柱上沥干，那滴了一地的水珠显然已汇成一个专属于它的小池塘。

张若昀收回视线，心里有些不悦。他不喜欢雨天，不喜欢雨滴，不喜欢人，更不喜欢身上淋了雨的人。可屋子外的一切，却把他的不喜全占了。

“不医。”故而他低声拒绝，冷白的双手紧抓着彼此。 

可妇人劝阻了他。

张若昀不解而委屈，某种难以呼吸的阴冷让他不得不咬紧牙关。他只能强迫自己去看院子里的人——散乱的发髻垂落几根湿润发丝，灰白的面容透出一股漠然，但那双黑色的曜瞳却有着截然相反的执著。张若昀被男子锐利的双眼看得更想退缩，再一次喊着“不医”便要关上门送客。

“先生！”但院里的人突然叫住了他，随即一阵踏水声响起。妇人慌忙阻拦，张若昀惊恐喝止，但还是被来人抓住了自己。

好冷。

张若昀立刻抽回双手，看向自己发白的皮肤同时也看到来人不同寻常的灰白指甲。忽然，他握住此人的手指仔细辨认，过后又抬眼去看他双眸里的瞳仁。在捕捉到一丝血色游闪之后，张若昀立即松开来人手指，银针扎入他颈侧穴位。动作之突然与迅速，叫来人只来得及瞪了下眼睛便发昏倒了下去。

张若昀迅速往后躲了半步，一旁的妇人上前将倒地的男子扶到屏风后的床上。随后张若昀拿来针包整理里面的银针，妇人给他摆好凳子方便他看诊。

“你是怎么骗到他的？”张若昀问道。说话间两根手指搭上了男子的手腕，却几乎没有探到一丝脉搏。

妇人闻言摇了摇头，双手交叠着站在一旁道：“他是自己找上门来的。”

张若昀皱眉，看向男子的眼神里又隐约带上了退缩。

其实仔细观察过后，张若昀想男子可能更像是男孩。未长开的骨架处处透着一股青稚，瘦削的身形更显得他秀弱。白如墙灰的皮肤干燥而且无光，糙得像是草纸，却仿佛一碰就破——是体内严重缺血的症状。张若昀想他一定饿了很多天，甚至可能接近一个月。脉搏微弱等同于无，气若游丝，即使按照非人的标准来判断，这男子也近乎跟死人无差。

都这样了居然还能在雨里站那么久。张若昀不禁想起方才那突然的一幕，手上被抓过的地方瞬间又凉了。力气还那么大……现在的孩子都这么吓人了吗？

真不想救。

但腹诽归腹诽，张若昀还是从针包的夹层里抽出一片柳叶状的银刃。刃锋在左手腕间轻轻一划，鲜红的血液沿刃尖滴下，落在男子的灰色唇上，唤醒了他的知觉。

男子便霎时颤动起来，在张若昀把手腕贴上他嘴唇的瞬间，迅速咬破他的皮肉贪婪汲取血液。锋利的痛楚霎时击中张若昀，可这会的他却反而没有闪躲，只是迅速扎入银针压制男子想要抓他的动作，随即翻身跨坐在男子身上，低头凑近他的颈侧。

他在战栗地呼吸。每当男子身上的鬼气变得确切一分，张若昀的战栗就跟着加深一分。直到银针快要压制不住男子的动作，他才不得不抽身终止一切。这时妇人在一旁扶住虚软的他，把他扶到椅子旁坐下后迅速给他包扎手上的伤口，不让鲜浓的血腥味继续刺激男子。但那时男子已经坐起身来，肩上的银针顺势掉落，砸在地上发出铃响般清脆的声音。

然后他睁开了双眼。

张若昀伸手拨开妇人的身躯，屏退她后坐直身来面向男子。男子神情有点恍惚，像是刚从梦里醒来，对周围陌生的环境感到十分疑惑。但慢慢地，他好像想起了什么，眼神逐渐清明，并转头对上张若昀的双眼，表情竟然还有些庆幸。

张若昀有点好奇，探究地望进男子眼里，想从中窥视他的过往与故事。可男子的双眼过分通透又或是过于浑浊，导致他除了黑什么也没看到，就像望进了一个无底洞。

张若昀害怕自己会迷失在黑暗里，因而快速收回了视线，在男子专注的注视中，不适应地往椅背靠近了些。他从没遇过这种情况，人之所以会成为非人，往往是因为心中有无法解脱的执念，灵魂被囚禁于人世而不得超度，肉体被围困于欲望而变相腐坏，虽然死不去但又活不来，便只能行尸走肉地在偏执当中逐步疯魔。可男子却清醒得惊人，甚至还保留着为人的自控力。就好像，他完全知道自己是什么，要做什么，甚至可能连把自己变成现在这个样子都是他计划的事情。

但这真的可能吗？

“你是谁？”张若昀不禁警惕发问。

这时男子眼中好像闪过了一丝落寞，但随后又缓缓微笑着。虽然他的笑容看着十分僵硬，但眼神确因此变得柔和，就仿佛他在努力表现出友好。

“先生——”然后，张若昀听到他哑哑地开口，低沉的音色虽比最开始时柔润了一些，但仍粗砺无力，“我姓刘，名字……已经想不起来了。我只记得一个人，一个能治好我的人。”

张若昀闻言心中颤颤，这种摊上了事情一样的感觉让他不禁虚慌地站起来背过身去，极力撇清着关系道：“我治不好你。”然，话说完后他才猛地想起什么，忙回过身来抽出银针防备。可男子已然抓住了他的手腕，拦腰束紧他的身体。尖锐的冰冷从两者相碰处迅速传入张若昀心底，仿佛雨滴倏地坠入，叫无法抵挡的颤栗顷刻遍布全身。

大意了。

张若昀费力挣扎着想要摆脱男子的束缚，却因冰冷的注入而不断脱力。他甚至拿不稳银针地，叫针尖落在地上碰出微亮反光。而这时男子贴上他的后颈，阴冷的吐息频频吹拂绒毛，湿凉的鼻尖缓缓蹭上颈侧——他几乎完全紧贴在张若昀背上，鼻子深埋于颈窝大口吸气。

“先生——”男子忽然挨近他的耳朵轻道。冷风般的呼吸叫张若昀寒毛直竖，耳廓甚至被冻得有点发红。

“你的血真甜。”

“让我再喝一口，好吗？”

一个“不”字尚未出口，锐痛便袭中身体多处。张若昀哽息着僵在男子怀里，不过须臾就已虚软地瘫倒下去。男子便顺势将他横抱起来，走向床铺将他放在床上，随即翻身上床撑在他的上方，如拆食般解开他的衣裳。

本能感到恐惧的张若昀愈加冷得战栗，体内的血液就像冻结了一样，叫他指尖打颤。可这时，他又感到有暖流在喉间淌过，像雪人被注入了暖水，有什么东西正从内部逐步瓦解。

“先生也饿了吧？”

男子从张若昀颈间抬头，染血的嘴唇给他添了几分人的气色。张若昀看到他对自己笑，便轻动起双唇很想说点什么，但他的身体还没从失血中恢复，终究无能为力。他甚至虚弱到无法深入思考，只能捕捉现有的信息来认识男子。却忽然觉得，男子唇角显露的那枚小巧虎牙竟有些似曾相识。

但很快，张若昀的注意就被更强烈的气味勾走。这味道就像木头被逐渐烘干，禾草被逐步被引燃，动物的毛发在高温中蜷缩与发焦，生命的尸体在火焰中化作袅袅灰烟，让被勾起本能欲望的张若昀饥饿地想要却也后怕地屏息。终究，他一直担心的情况还是出现了。这个主动送上门的男子很清楚他是什么人，也知道自己于他而言意味着什么。可他却不知道，男子这般主动献祭的目的是什么，他想从自己身上得到什么。


	2. Chapter 2

张若昀从小就不喜欢雨。针一样的雨滴，细了刺骨，粗了扎人，怎么都是伤疼的，让他很不自在。

但曾经有位医师说过，这是因为他体虚缺阳，只要好好调理身体，不日就能有所好转。家里人都很信医师的话，当天就给他端来了黑不溜秋的汤药。那药滚烫滚烫的，看着像煮熟的墨汁，闻着像后巷的馊水，尝着又酸又苦。他当场就吐了。

家里的下人用尽各种方法，哄着骗着甚至半强迫地让他把药吞下去，可到头来也只有摔碎的汤碗在簸箕里堆得越来越高。屋里的地板甚至因此吸满汤了药的味道，惹得他养的那条小狗总在地砖缝间扒拉，又啃又咬的也不知在找什么。

医师得知他不肯喝药后来家里看过他一回。负责接待的母亲千方百计地想让他好好待客，唠叨的样子费心得像个老太婆。张若昀很难不嫌弃地皱眉睨着母亲，怀抱小狗蜷缩起来的身体更加不愿动了。

可意外的是，医师这次却站在了他这边。他礼貌地劝阻了母亲的唠叨，然后和她对换了位置，并擅自坐上了他的床。

张若昀不习惯地往里缩，手掌按住小狗想要探头张望的脑袋，警惕且谨慎地看着医师。这人今天又穿了一身黑，和他们初次相见时一样，瘦长的身体架起一片单薄布料，空荡荡的，像竹竿套了个麻布袋。因而，每看到他背着巨大又沉重的药箱时，张若昀总有种他要被压垮的错觉。届时男人孱弱的身体指不定会直接砸在他身上，如同一场有预谋的敲诈，所以他总下意识跟男人保持距离。

但男人总想靠近他。

张若昀很确定这不是自己的错觉。在他们第一次见面的时候，男人就已经表现出想触碰他的欲望。他在他面前蹲下，努力扮得友好，杏核状的眼睛笑得圆润，手掌还特意在衣服上擦过再向他伸出。男人称呼他为小昀少爷，过分亲近地直呼他的名，却又用尊称来掩饰自己的居心。于是家里的人都被他的伪装所欺骗，只有张若昀自己知道，男人对他别有用心。

其实他一只怀疑男人不是医师。虽然他身上也有一股药味，可药师身上的药味往往只是苦涩，虽难闻但醒神，不会像男人身上这样苦中带香，虽在相较之下不怎么难闻，却会让人越闻越感到头疼。但家里没一个人信他。姆妈总说他这是在闹小孩子脾气，母亲则责怪他从不生性懂事。父亲倒是不怎么管他，可这还是会变成他的罪责，让母亲时时责备他太不成器。

张若昀不打算自讨没趣，便渐渐地不再和他们提及这事。他只想和小狗依偎着安静度过漫长的冬天，就和以前一样。可他的小狗死了，就在这医师登门拜访的数天后。

都怪医师出的那馊主意，都是他的错。若不是因为他说药蒸也可以达到同样的效果，家里人就不会在他的房间摆满药炉，还要用药水拖洗地板。小狗本来就喜欢在地上打滚，先前还对他的药好奇满满，如今满屋子的药味自然更惹得它四处翻腾。它甚至舔光了从药炉里滴出来的药汁，即便被张若昀三番四次地打骂阻挠过，也还是上瘾了一般总去啜药炉的滴水口。张若昀被它给气的，不止一次大发脾气地朝它骂道诸如“你要是再舔这药，你就给我滚出去！”之类的话。却不想，终于它不再闹腾的时候，却也不再会动了。

那日，张若昀抱着小狗冰凉的身体，听着屋外轰鸣的雷声，从此更讨厌下雨了。滚烫的眼泪红了他的双眼，眼睛被刺痛着，仿佛泪水是直接从瞳孔里流出的。他瘫坐在地上，看着下人把抢走的小狗埋进泥土里。浑浊的泥浆沾湿了它的毛发，坚硬的碎石击伤了它的皮肉。它就仿佛一块垃圾，被人无情地丢弃掩埋。而杀害它的人，却还恬不知耻地与他相拥，给他安慰。

张若昀无法原谅地推开男人，抓起一切手边的东西发疯地朝他扔去。一旁的下人慌忙上前阻止，却被男人抬手挡在门外。可张若昀看他这副惺惺作态的模样就更加来气，但他都已经扔得气喘吁吁了，男人却还是毫发无伤。这让张若昀越加气得大叫，自出生以来第一次彻底失控地情绪爆发。他踢坏了男人的药箱，砸碎了里面所有的药罐。即使偶有奇怪的虫子从罐子里逃跑出来吓坏一众旁人，张若昀也已经被愤怒封闭了其他感官而不管不怕。可是男人自始至终都不曾反抗，甚至没有一丝不悦，不论张若昀如何泼湿他的衣服又弄脏他的肤发，他都一直嘴角带笑，纵容得近乎讽刺。

直到张若昀抄起针包，男人才猛一伸手抓紧他的胳膊。但被打开的针包还是落出了几根银针。针尖锐刺，针柄粗长，怎么看都不像是一般行医所用。但张若昀已无心理会这些，只凭借一股脑热抓起银针刺向男人——却突然不能动。

男人轻轻松开他的右胳膊，把银针从他左手取下。张若昀紧张地瞪着双眼，不明所以地吞了口唾沫。这时他才逐渐感到颈侧传来痒痛，像是被什么东西蜇了一下。随后他看到男人把手伸向他的颈侧，并轻轻拔下了一根银针。

“若昀。”男人叫着他的名字对他道，“小狗已经死了，放下它吧。”

“你要是觉得不甘心，下一次，就别再让你喜欢的东西离开。”

“我可以教你怎么做，你有天赋。”

然而男人说到这里就没有继续说下去，只是笑着摸了摸张若昀冷白的脸。因为他知道男孩现在还恨他，不管自己说什么，估计男孩都听不进去，故不强求，只留下一句“再会”便收拾东西离开。

“我会等你来找我的。”


	3. Chapter 3

春分过后，城里的雨水就越发丰沛。临近清明，雨水更是连绵不绝。虽声势柔和许多，可雾雾蒙蒙的潮湿阴冷依旧让人十分厌恶。

张若昀裹紧被子蜷缩在床上，点着炭炉的房间虽然不那么冰冷，但因为他不喜炭烟的味道，所以炉子数量有限，屋里并没有真的很暖和。更别提这会儿屋里还有一个不明人物，纵使男子看起来不像会伤害他，但还是让他感到不安。

可奇怪的是，经过一段时间的相处后，张若昀越发觉得男子似曾相识。尤其当他换上自己的旧衣服，笑出一颗小虎牙时，那明朗又青稚的模样，总让张若昀想起自己养的那条小狗，仿佛他又捡了条小狗似的——

又？

张若昀一时微愣，看着不断走近的男子只觉得眼前好像有一个人影和他的身形逐渐重合起来。紧跟着他脑里跳出了两个字，是小狗的名字——

“六元！”

张若昀小时候常常会对小狗生气，因为它真的太调皮了。老是在地里蹭出一身泥不说，完了还要往他的枕被上蹦跶。有时候它还会咬坏他最爱的绣花枕头，打碎他最喜欢的陶瓷玩偶。就连书架上他够不到的花瓶书籍，都被小狗弄坏了不少。可小狗尤其聪明，每回只要他一生气，它便会耷拉着脑袋把自己团成一团，小眼睛水汪汪的，喉咙里还会发出呜呜呜的可怜声音，闹得张若昀心头直颤，怎么都怒不起来。而只要他一泄气，小狗便会傻笑着扑进他怀里，厚厚的鼻子亲昵磨蹭他的脖子，细腻的绒毛轻柔安抚抚他的情绪。所以张若昀总是拿小狗没办法，只能象征性地骂两句“你最讨人厌了”，然后还是认命地抱它去洗澡睡觉。

六元这个名字是张若昀给小狗取的，缘由很简单，因为小狗是他父亲花六个大洋从一个日本人手里买过来的，据说十分珍贵，是日本的国宝。但张若昀不懂珍贵，也不在乎什么国宝，只知道小狗的模样是他从来没见过的好看，虽蠢蠢的圆圆的，却尤其懂人心，让他没有办法不喜欢。

所以从六元到家的第一天起，它的生活饮食都是张若昀亲自照顾的。在它还是豆丁幼崽吃不了肉食的时候，张若昀会用自己的牛乳哺育它。等它长大些后，他又会亲自炖煮肉汤给它补充营养。即使到后来六元的胃口变得越来越大嘴巴也越来越挑，张若昀仍不辞劳苦事必躬亲地为它准备一日三餐。除此之外，他还常常抱着六元一起洗澡，每晚都要和它一起睡觉，因为在雨天和冬天，一只六元简直抵过无数炭炉。

张若昀还曾想过，等自己攒够六个大洋的压岁钱后，就给六元配一个好媳妇，让它们生好多好多的狗崽崽，一窝子和他一起生活陪他玩。但没料到，他刚开心地发现自己攒够了钱，六元就被药师杀死了。

张若昀花了很长时间从这件事里走出来，但他知道自己始终没有将它放下。他还是想养一条狗，或者随便别的什么，来填补他心里的空缺。

但可惜，他联系不上当年卖狗给父亲的那个日本人，在市场上也物色不到让他一眼相中的宠物。他因此还到人贩摊口转过一圈，甚至把青楼妓馆都逛过一遍，可还是没有相中的脸孔。

因而在回府的路上，他一直垂头丧气。抱头蹲坐在巷口的时候，甚至感到人生无望，仿佛他的心已经死掉，不管发生什么都无法再牵动他的情绪。可就在这阴郁落寞之际，他却听到一声“咕噜”从他身旁传来，从某人的肚子里传来。他疑惑转头，轻踢身旁埋首蹲坐的小乞丐，却在他抬头那一瞬，恍惚愣在了原地。

小乞丐羞怯地望他，圆润的杏核眼里闪烁着卑微的目光。他甚至蜷起四肢，抓紧自己的破衣，小心翼翼地远离他的身体。不论是神情还是反应，乃至沾了灰的黑色鼻子，都像极了六元每次做错事后可怜的模样。

张若昀呆在原地，定定地看着这个脏兮兮的小乞丐，手一伸就把六个大洋递给了他——“跟我回家。”——他这样对他说。


	4. Chapter 4

“先生，你多少吃点吧。”男子站在楼梯口，十分无奈地看着张若昀。

“你不让我近身，又不肯吃东西，这怎么能行呢。”男子苦恼地关心道。

但椅子上的张若昀只是抱臂看着桌上的碗，小脑袋缩在毛领里，像极了一只自抱取暖的猫咪。其实他应该还是有些馋的，因为男子能看到他鼻子一收一缩地在闻味。但不知是因为面做得不够香又或者张若昀真的没胃口，故而他始终团在椅子上没有动。

男子头疼地叹一口气，感受着从身后楼梯隐隐吹来的凉意，不由看了几眼房间中央那孤零零的可怜小炭炉。

“至少让我加点炭？你都冷成这个样子了。”男子妥协般开口，但张若昀只是淡漠地回了句“不用”，闷闷的嗓音蒙着一层厚重，听着十分柔软，以至让人生怜。

男子便完全拿他没办法地叹气，只能上前一步逼近张若昀，趁他紧张无法反应之时抓住机会对他道：“再这么下去你会死的，你知道的吧。”

张若昀的神情僵了片刻，随即心虚又倔犟地别过脸去。男子见状表情不悦了些，甚至带着一点生气地又上前半步逼问道：“你对自己的性命就这么无所谓吗？”

“你谁啊！”张若昀有些烦躁地打断，极度不悦地咬唇瞪着男子。

“你凭什么管我？”

“再说了，你跟我也没有区别，不是吗？”

张若昀不留情面的讽刺让男子顿时没了底气。他挫败地低下头去，不甘地握住拳头，又忽然觉得这种不甘仿佛无比熟悉，可不管他如何努力回忆，都始终想不起来这熟悉感的最初来源。

“既然你都这么说了——”最后男子只能叹气，下定决心般迈腿往张若昀走去，“那就请先生不要责怪我的任性。”

“什——”张若昀本在想男子的话是什么意思，却被他的靠近惊得想从椅上逃走，可惜手脚都被披风拖住了动作，便刚坐直就被男子总双手困住。紧接一个带着强迫意味的吻落在他的唇上。男子强行打开张若昀的嘴，舌尖渡给他凶厉的鬼气，就像一团翻滚的黑火，从他的喉咙一路烧进胸口，烫得让人难受，但也的确让他慢慢暖和了起来。

而当张若昀舌尖被咬破后，血液的汲取让男子的体温越发升高，足以带给张若昀要被烧坏的颤栗感。可他越是退缩，男子就越是将他紧抱，舌头翻搅着与之缠弄，吮吸声响亮得叫人脸红，虽明知这只是在互食却还是让张若昀心虚得呛咳出声，好在男子及时放开了他给他抚背顺气。

彼时张若昀其实已经不冷了，但因为体内的鬼气实在太过霸道，一下烧得他四肢软痛无法动作，又因为这一顿吃得太过于急躁，所以脑袋里萦绕起一阵痛晕感，像是忽然间酒喝得太多了，不得已只能靠在男子身前缓缓。

“我说——”缓过片刻之后，张若昀才找回自己的声音低哑地开口，“你来这里到底是干吗的？”他不解地问道。男子在他家已经住了数日，可每天除了敦促他进食，便是坐在一旁盯着他看，看着看着还会自个儿笑起来，像是想起了什么，又像什么也没想，只单纯地觉得只要能够一直看着他便什么都无所谓了。但张若昀不觉得自己无缘无故地就能对男子产生那么大的吸引力，所以他总是很困惑，很难不去在意男子到底从他身上看到了什么。

“见你。”男子对他倒是坦白，只可惜没能给他提供多大的线索。

“然后呢？”

男子闻言隐约流露出一点沮丧，但仍抱着一丝希望道：“然后，我想找回自己的名字。”

可张若昀对此没有什么信心。“你真觉得我能帮你找回名字？我都不知道你是谁。”

“可我一直都知道先生。”男子坚定地反驳道，“即使什么都记不得了，先生的模样和声音也一直十分清晰。所以我相信，先生一定能帮我找回过去的记忆。”

“你就不怕死吗？”张若昀突兀地问道，抬眼看向男子的时候，眼神就像阴霾的雾天，灰沉沉的一片，让人感觉不到一丝生气。

“你知道我现在是什么情况，你是我的续命丹，你就真不怕哪天我会动手杀了你？”

男子沉默片刻，再开口时却是笑了。“先生要真是这样的人，就不会整天窝居家中闭门不出。”

被说穿的张若昀冷哼一声，生气般闭上眼睛窝进椅子里。男子无奈一笑，有些胆怯但又抑制不住地朝张若昀伸出右手。他摸了摸张若昀的脸，在人下意识躲开时畏缩地把手收回，但又不舍得就此放开他，便折中选了个方案，擅自抱起椅上的张若昀走向不远的床榻。

“你做什么？”张若昀惊得睁开眼，四肢僵硬着想挣脱男子但更怕被他摔了，便只能暂时乖乖待着不动，只在嘴上抱怨，“你能不能别动不动就抱我？我又不是不能走。”

可男子完全充耳不闻，只顾自说自话。“先生太瘦了。”言语间甚至放肆地颠了张若昀一下，“还是再多吃点吧。”

“要你管。”张若昀不悦地嗔道，像是有些面子挂不住地别过头去。

男子微微一笑，但并不退让。“我当然不敢管先生。不过，在我找回记忆之前，我是不会让先生离开的，绝对不会。”

张若昀闻言出神地看向男子，他眼中像火焰一样的光芒，坚定且执着，闪耀间竟和脑里的某个少年重合了起来。

“真像……”张若昀忍不住呢喃。

“什么？”男子没听清地问道。

“你和我以前的书童很像。”张若昀缅怀地笑道，却没注意，抱着他的男子神色一瞬有了突然的变化。

小乞丐刚进家门时，张若昀有想过仍叫他六元。可后来也不知是觉得对不住小狗还是对不住小乞丐，总之就是心里膈应，便打消了这个念头。于是张若昀问他，有自己的名字吗，姓什么叫什么，知道怎么写不。而预料中的，小乞丐怯怯地摇头，预料外的，他还是知道一点自己的身世。

“我姓刘，名字……就不知道了……”

张若昀默念着“刘”这个字，伸出手去抚摸小乞丐已经洗净的脑袋。小乞丐起初卑怯地想躲，却在感到张若昀指尖的微凉后反而停在原地。他似乎不解地看向张若昀，看着他素白的面容，素白的身体，仿佛想确认什么一样，伸手轻握住他的指尖。

好冰。

小乞丐一瞬有些脱手，但很快又再度握住。他关心地看着张若昀，握住他的手偷偷捂暖着问：“你很冷吗？”

张若昀微怔，小乞丐的一句问候听着如此平凡，却叫他想不起自己上一次听到它是在什么时候。他甚至想不起自己上一次和他人对话的时间。因为他的淡漠和寡言，家里人不知从何时起就不再同他说话，每日仅有的语言交流都是他们单方面的告知，而从不询问他的感受——反正问了他也不会说，他们一定是这么想的。于是久而久之，张若昀也丢弃了与人交流的习惯，反正一直陪着他的就只有小狗，说不说话真的无所谓。

真的。张若昀一直都这么想。只是遇到小乞丐之后，被他问过话之后，他突然找回了自己的身份，突然想起来，自己也是个人。

他很冷吗？冷。怎么不冷。他从出生起就没有一天暖和过。母亲说他像假人，父亲说他像死人，其他人把他当鬼，而医师把他当傀儡。只有小狗把他当活物，把他当朋友，愿意陪伴他，可它却不在了。

张若昀不禁打了个寒颤，轻微一声呜咽后才意识到自己早已泪流满面。

小乞丐看起来吓坏了，手足无措地挥舞着，想帮他擦眼泪又想去抱抱他。而看着他这般着急关切的模样，张若昀哭得更凶了。他完全看不清地湿透眼睛，浑身无力地张嘴嘶哑，皮肤上到处都是鸡皮疙瘩，竖起的寒毛几乎冷冻了浴桶里的热水。

房间外很快响起窸窣的声音，闻哭而来的下人匆忙着要进屋。小乞丐顿时更慌了，他害怕地四处张望，急忙劝说“不哭不哭”。可张若昀根本止不住泪，他咬着唇望向小乞丐，眼睛是湿的，睫毛是湿的，鼻子是湿的，整个人都是湿的。小乞丐一下就哽息了，自喉咙到心口都像被堵住了一样。他便也难受极了，脑子一嗡就冲前抱了上去。

世界骤然寂静。

进门来的下人定定看着两人，过了半晌才低头退回门外。而木桶里的两人对此仿佛不曾察觉，只埋头紧紧拥抱彼此。那一刻，张若昀闻到了太阳的味道，暖烘烘的，从肤发一路扩进了心里。而小乞丐闻到了水流的味道，凉冰冰的，自胸口点滴渗透了身体。

那之后，张若昀给小乞丐取名“然”字，贯以“昊”字，寓意天上太阳，燃照天下四水。

“源？”张若昀停下手上动作，望向男子的双眸。

“嗯，源。”男子浅笑应答，搭在张若昀腰上的双手逐渐收紧将他拥住。

“为什么取这个名字？”张若昀好奇问道。

截至今日，男子已在张若昀家住了一个月有多，然而寻回名字的事还是丝毫没有进展。张若昀寻思老这么下去也不是办法，连个像样的称呼都没有，他们相处起来实在尴尬，便让男子自己想一个名字先用着。而且他也想借这个机会刺激一下男子，看能不能引导他想起点什么。却没想到，男子竟回他：

“因为先生你就像水一样。”

张若昀无语极了，一脸头疼地扶额道。“这都哪跟哪儿。我让你给自己起名字又不是让你给我起名字，你想我做什么？”

可男子却委屈起来，低头埋进张若昀的颈窝就仿佛小狗在撒娇。“因为我怕哪天我会连先生都记不住了。”男子闷声回答，嗓音苦得就好像吃了黄连。可他又懂事得过分，纵使心里不愿，仍开旧口妥协：“但先生若是不喜欢，那我换一个便是。”

“你要是愿换，当初就不会起这名。”张若昀叹气道，在男子垂着狗狗眼抬头看他时负气地把他脑袋给摁了回去。可虽然面上看着不悦，张若昀手上的动作却流露出一种亲昵。男子便开心地轻蹭他颈窝，不安分地一下将他扑倒在床上。

张若昀似是不满地轻闷了一声，但在男子再抬头看他时，他却没有将男子的脑袋再次摁回去。这般放纵的态度便让男子笑得更开心了，他甚至大胆地缠住张若昀双腿，双肘枕在他身侧，用手掌垫托起他的后脑。

“那——先生，我暂时就叫这个名字好吗？”男子小声地询问。他不断靠近的身体让张若昀本能陷进床榻，视线涣散。而就在张若昀张口想回答之时，男子的双唇便覆在其上，舌尖游转着如小蛇一般，利齿划破嫩肉，将鬼气注入他体内又将精血从中夺取。

失血的酥麻让张若昀轻吟出声，不经意的颤抖惹得男子更用力抱紧了他。进食的动作因而变得更激烈了些，甚至带上了不必要的磨蹭，在肢体交缠间，让张若昀抵触却又无故期待着。

直到男子的身体因他的血液而滚烫起来，热度与他相融的一刻，张若昀才暂时静息了一些。但很快，随着男子律动的加快，另一类颤栗又叫他悸动起来。张若昀无处可逃地颤吟着，双手被扣在身侧，双腿被曲折压开。深入穴心的顶弄让他无所适从，纵使他近一月来已被男子这般喂养多次，可让人心惊的炽热与失控还是叫他本能地恐惧。这些激烈得让他心脏狂跳的快乐，比起死亡更让他惧怕，因为他总能在这时想起自己失去的一切——他劝不了的小狗，他救不活的书童，他拿不回的阳寿……他的人生就是一部写满失败的话本，他就不该存活于世上。

所以他想死。

“先生，别哭……”可男子却这般心疼地地劝解着他，“若昀，不哭，我们不哭……”

只可惜眼眶湿透的张若昀根本停不下来。男子别无他法只能不断吻去他的眼泪，同时不厌其烦地一遍又一遍告诉他：

“我在这，我一直在这呢。”

可你到底是谁啊？张若昀无数次想问，却无数次不敢发问。男子身上总给他无比熟悉的感觉，让他频频产生错觉乃至幻觉。可他不敢证实，害怕希望落空。甚至自私得，想过要是男子想不起一切就好。这样男子就会永久留在他身边，做那个需要他，甚至喜欢他的陪伴。

可霸占本不属于自己的东西，会让张若昀无法心安。这样即使男子身上再热，他的心也无法跟着滚烫起来。这样即便他活着，他也还是死的。而男子渴望得到的一切，他也没有办法给予，即使抽干他所有的血液，也始终满足不了男子的欲望。这样即便男子活着，他也同样死了。所以他不能这么自私，他无法容忍自己这般自私。

“你还记得你是从哪里来的吗？”于是张若昀仰起头问，红肿的双眼还带着湿亮的痕迹。从他闪烁的视线里，男子看到了不安、犹豫还有退缩，这让男子忽然有点后悔，也跟着不安，不确定自己找上张若昀到底是不是正确的选择。万一他认错了人，万一他一直放在心里的人不是张若昀，万一他真想起了从前的事，他该如何抉择？他已经，完全放不下张若昀了啊。

“后悔了？”而这时，张若昀即刻一针见血。

“我——”男子无法回答。

“后悔也没用。”张若昀决绝地打断，拿起一旁的衣服披在身上，从男子怀里坐起，“我早跟你说过了，我帮不了你，你就是不听。你知道每一个相信我的人，最后都变成什么样了吗？”

男子抿唇，张若昀的话让他听出了直白的赶客之意，但真正让他难受的，是藏在这些伤人话语背后的，张若昀的自虐。

“我又不是人。”男子便赌气地回答。那亮晶晶又哀怨的眼神叫张若昀一瞬晃神，心虚又心疼地别过脸去。可不是人就能逃过一劫了吗，小狗的尸体直至如今都还在树底下埋着呢。

不行，不能再想了，他必须尽快结束这一切。

“把衣服穿上，带我去你来的地方。”


	5. Chapter 5

张若昀能感觉到，家里人都不喜欢刘昊然。但问题并不在刘昊然身上，而在他身上。家里人不喜欢刘昊然，不喜欢刘昊然和他亲近与他相好，根源在于他们不喜欢他。但他们不能把事实表露在面上，就只好找一个替代品来宣泄，于是把矛头指向了刘昊然，指向这个与他们不一样的，同时又否定了他们的存在，正如当年他们对待六元一般。

所以为什么当初张若昀和六元几乎寸步不离，除却单纯的喜欢它之外，其实还有更深一层的原因——他害怕自己一走神，六元就会死在家中。

故而如今他对刘昊然也一样，做什么去哪儿都要把他带在身边，能握着他就绝对不松开，能挨着他就绝对不远离，甚至连平常吃个饭，他都要加张椅子让刘昊然坐下和他吃同一份。但其实这个习惯在张若昀养六元的时候就有了，那会儿他总会抱着六元坐在饭桌旁，手边摆两双筷子，一双自己吃饭用，一双给六元喂饭用。

重规矩的父亲为此责备过他不少次，但因为狗是父亲给他买的，说多了反而父亲自己面上挂不住，所以到最后他总是睁一只眼闭一只眼算了。可如今，刘昊然是张若昀自己买的，而且是擅自买的，没有跟任何人交代过，也没有人知道他有何来历，所以不论是谁，仿佛都有正当的理由和足够的底气去厌恶、为难、谴责乃至赶斥他。

张若昀十份痛恨这种行为。他所珍视的人，不该受到这般对待。于是他对刘昊然越发宠爱起来，甚至与他亲近得过分。不仅日常相处要黏在一起，就连洗澡睡觉这样私密的事情都要与他一同。两人间的互动甚至随着年龄的增长而越发过火，终于某一天被下人撞见他们在亲吻之后，得知此事的父母便大发雷霆地叫人押走了刘昊然，不顾张若昀的叫喊生生将人在他面前打到了吐血。

那一天是张若昀这辈子最痛恨的一天，他彻底发疯地杀了好几个阻拦他的下人，甚至伤了他的母亲，差点把父亲也杀死了。然而终究被拦下的他只为自己的无能与失败感到无尽的懊悔，他已经彻底失去理智地，像条疯狗一样被人抓住四肢压在地板上怒吼。即便他的皮肉都因为挣扎的动作而磨破出血，即便他的知觉都已经疼痛折磨得几近崩坏，他也不曾停歇地一直大叫着。

终究，是那个该死可恨的药师站在了他的面前，将他从父母的手中带走。他说，他会替老爷夫人管教好少爷，治愈他的失心疯。张若昀听完却只想大笑，双眼充血地怒瞪着这个男人，恨不能扒了他的皮抽了他的筋，一片一片地割下他的肉扔到臭水沟里喂虫！

但他终究被男人带走了。就连刘昊然下葬的那一幕都没能看到，只能望着他眼眶溢血注视着自己的模样，想着他最后无力到已经发不出声来的那一句“别哭”哀嚎着崩溃了一切。

他终于成了一个死人。

被男人带回药观，洗净身体，包扎好伤口的张若昀，就好像一具刚从西域棺材里挖掘出来的鲜尸，身上裹缠着纱布，双眼浑浊而无光，嘴唇与皮肤都因为失水失血而粗糙暗哑，就连头发都变得和枯草无异。

但男人却丝毫不觉嫌弃，甚至嘴角带笑地，亲昵抚摸着他的头发，宛如他是自己最心爱的某样物件。甚至低头吻上了他，迫不及待地呼吸着他身上不同于常人的，完全无味的气息。

太干净了。所以才容易招惹邪祟，所以才总是被鬼气缠身，虽生活在阳间，却接触不到阳气，就像一具尸体似的，不论何时都是冰冷且毫无生气的。太适合被弄脏了。

男人激动欣喜地抱紧了张若昀，脸颊与他的头颅相贴，无比亲近地与他磨蹭着。随后他贴上了张若昀的耳朵，蛊惑地问他想不想再见那男孩一面。死去的人突然活了过来，瞪大的双眼锐利发光着，手指紧紧掐住了男人的手臂。男人被他抠得剧疼，却越发笑着，吻着张若昀的耳朵告诉他，他可以让男孩活过来，只要张若昀把自己交给他。

“如若你做不到呢？”张若昀冷怒地问道，可男人只是一笑。他同情地抚摸着张若昀的脑袋，卑劣而自满地回道：

“你已经没有选择余地了，你只能相信我。”

刘源把张若昀带到了一处山林，离城不远，约莫五里路。但因为这些天一直在下雨，所以山路很不好走。吸了水的土地就像泥潭一样，不断往下陷的食人感让张若昀本能地排斥与厌恶，再加上那肮脏至极的模样，潮湿阴冷的触感，叫他即便已穿着不渗水的皮靴，也还是难受地一直在打颤。

走在前头的刘源总时常担忧地回头看他，每经过一处大树都会问他要不要停下来歇息。可张若昀只想赶紧走完这一段路，又拉不下面子让刘源背，便一路摇头谢绝他的好意，直到遇到破败的凉亭。这下刘源连问都不问就直接把他拉进按在椅子上。下身瞬间一扎的张若昀有点受惊地想站起，却已被抬起了大腿握住了脚脖。因而不稳的他本能把手撑在两侧，这时才发现原来自己坐在了干燥的枯草上，估计是之前在此歇脚的旅客从某地上捡来垫湿椅子用的。虽然这些枯草都不甚干净，但单纯的蹭脏也总比身上又湿又脏的好。因而张若昀还是默许了刘源的擅作主张，甚至因此感到一丝暖意。

但在刘源开始给他擦鞋时，张若昀又受宠若惊地慌张了起来。他忙说着“你不必这样”，用力地想把脚收回来，却反而被刘源抓得更加牢实，让他顾忌地不敢乱动，生怕自己一不小心弄脏了刘源的衣服。没法，他便只好用言语劝阻刘源，无奈甚至惶恐地哄着让他松手，可最终，还是被刘源依次擦干净鞋子，甚至被他剥出了套着棉袜的冰凉双足，一把塞进了干燥热暖的怀里。顿时被烫到的张若昀惊得一缩，越发不知所措地僵硬着身子，一双腿想逃但又不敢乱动地生怕蹭出些过度暧昧的举动，便只能一直绷着，暗自颤着，有些生气但又无可奈何地瞪着刘源。

可被瞪着的人看起来却开心得紧。甚至越发大胆地，握住张若昀的小腿肚轻捏了起来。霎时感到酥痒连忙用力往回抽了一下，但无奈脚踝被人拽紧着，故而刚脱身半寸就被抓了回去，还因此得了惩罚似的，被男子握住小腿又捏了好几下。着实有些脱力的张若昀不禁往下滑坐了一些，贴在刘源胸口的另一只脚虚软滑下，眼看就要踩上他的腰腹，好在被刘源及时托住。可这之后刘源却脱下了他的外袍，随手放在一边后托起张若昀那条无力的腿架在肩上，并借机更靠近他一些地，解开他的腰带，松绑他的裤子。

“源儿、这儿、唔——”张若昀正想提醒刘源一句这里是在外面，却刚开口就被男子吞进了下身。那热烫的触觉顿时叫他惊喘出声，身体像突然癫痫了一般，止不住地抽动战栗。但在加重的吮弄中，他又不住感到温热的酥软与放松，想被人按住了穴位般，自后腰往下一片酸麻无力。于是刘源把他的另一条腿也架在了肩上。

这时他双手捧着张若昀的臀部，又深又重地吮吃着他的玉茎。粗糙的舌头不停舔弄着凸起的经脉，喉咙挤压着敏感的头部。他甚至会用牙齿磨蹭脆弱的连接处，感受着张若昀的命脉在他口中跳动挣扎，然后听着他的呻吟，吞着他的前精，既是在进食又是在享受般，搔刮他的铃口引他流出更多精水。

因缺少阳气而始终不能勃起的张若昀便只能像失禁般，不停地溢出精水急促喘气，在刘源贪婪而凶猛的吮吸之下，抖得几乎不能自已地酥痒骚麻着。

而这时他的后穴被插入两根手指，会阴某处也跟着探进了一根舌头。刘源好奇地舔弄着那处多余的肉缝，像是在探索般，不停地顶开紧致嫩肉没入深处，追寻着那仿佛就在前方却又不见踪影的珍宝，一点点地润湿张若昀的密道，开拓这无人踏足过的境地。

“先生——”然后他抬起头来，热烫吐息喷洒在张若昀敏感的肉茎上，惹得他不住低吟，私处战栗收紧。可刘源却把手指转而探进密道，一边弯曲着抠弄，一边磨蹭着抽插。确定男人的此处足够细长之后，再放开了动作地用力深插。张若昀顿时被干得喉咙一紧，从未触碰过的地方迅速窜起一片骚麻，不知名的深处更是饥饿着，仿佛想被什么深入填满一般。然而刘源的手指远远达不到这个深度，这便让他欲求不满了起来。而刘源看着他这反应只觉得疑惑又明了，那个压在他心里已有一个多月的问题便再也压不住，叫他直白问道：

“先生的此处究竟是什么地方？看着很是贪吃的样子。”

张若昀喘息一声，腰身止不住地下压吞入刘源的手指，终于在发现自己始终得不到满足之时，才开口答道：“这里、是阴门。”

“阴门？”刘源新奇地追问，觉得自己好像从这个名字里听明白了什么，但又仍是一头雾水。

张若昀便只能详细地告诉他说：“就是用来进食的地方。”

刘源恍悟，忙抽出手指往里舔了一番，这次果真叫他尝到鲜甜甘美的汁液，就好像泉水一般，让他即便已丧失了正常的味觉也能感觉到独一无二的极致美味。刘源便控制不住地贪婪吮吸起来，长长的舌头伸进阴道内部，舌尖搔刮着汲取肉壁上的清液。同时牙尖轻咬着穴口，以借力不断地抽吸着，直到深处的泉眼被彻底吸活，宛如喷发般泄出源源甘液叫他吞咽不停。

至此终于满足些的刘源舔唇着撑起身来，他一边低头吻上张若昀的唇，一边解出自己的阴茎抵住穴口。这时贪吃的小穴已然主动地吸进了他的头部，温热泉水浇灌在他的顶上，软嫩的穴肉不住颤麻挤压，俨然就是在邀请一般，让他情不自禁地在浅处抽插起来。

但刘源始终没有深入，而貌似有点赌气地，咬住张若昀的嘴唇跟他抱怨：“先生真坏。既然知道这里才是进食的地方为何不一早告知？害我总以为自己喂得不够多，结果原来是你没吸收好。”

“不是，我之前没用过这里。”张若昀摇头为自己辩解。因两人姿势的改变而盘在刘源腰上的双腿出于本能的饥饿感而不住收紧想要拉近与他之间的距离。

刘源便因此往里又没入了几分，但仍不到尽头，反而还惩罚般退出了几分，引得张若昀夹紧挽留，委屈得像是被欺负了一样。刘源便立即心软了，疼爱地又恢复了轻微挺动，只是仍在浅处地，仍旧没有深入满足。

“那你又怎么知道这里是用来进食的？”刘源有些介怀地问道，不知怎的忽然就有点闷闷不乐。

“师父告诉我的。”

“师父？”刘源一下皱眉，语气越发不悦地问道，“先生的这个样子，曾给你师父看过吗？”

“没有，他倒是想看，但我刚学成就把他杀了。”张若昀摇头解释道。

刘源这才缓下了脸色，浅笑着吻上张若昀的唇，温柔对他道：“杀得好。”

“先生的这个样子可千万不能被别人看了。太美味，他们会忍不住把你吃光的。”

“啊——”终于被填满的快乐让张若昀不禁低吟出声，尽管撕裂般的疼痛十分折磨，但还是压不过满足的快感。滚烫的阴茎在他最隐秘的地方不停冲撞，头部顶开紧致的穴肉插入最深处的软洞，顶弄着那不知名的洞眼儿，像是恨不得把那处都顶开一般，把要给予他的东西彻底毫无保留地全部射进他的最深处，一滴不漏地紧紧锁在他的身体里。

为此，刘源甚至托起了他的腰，叫他下身悬空地被上而下干着。堆叠腹部腰肉因而更显柔软地，甚至能看到男子在体内顶弄的模样。

因而有些羞耻的张若昀不住转头别过脸去，却因为没了视觉的预警而变得更加敏感，深处就像被烫到了一样不停抽动着。刘源为此粗喘着叹了一声，情不自禁地加快动作着，并折起男人的双腿压在他肩膀上，下身大开大合地肏弄着，直至在那火热处射出浓稠的精液。

张若昀随即又潮涌了一次。两腿大开的私密处，皮肉正剧烈地颤抖着，尤其是那处裹着刘源的穴口。每当刘源用力地深入狠干时，敏感的张若昀都会不禁抬臀回应，痉挛的穴道紧紧收缩着，咬得刘源不住喘息战栗，终究没忍住又多吃了男人一回，再喂给他满满的邪祟精液，让他能得到赖以生存的续命之气。

彼时，凉亭外的雨已小了许多。刘源为张若昀整理好衣裳，打起伞，终于借着男人因饱食而虚软的时机，如愿牵上了他的手带他步步深入山林。

这儿是城外有名的乱葬岗。那些无家可归之人或家境贫寒之人，死后因为种种原因无法正常出殡，故被统一遗弃在这深山里。别说墓碑和棺材了，有时候甚至连入土为安都做不到，只能曝尸在这荒野沦为飞禽和走兽的饲料。所以入山之后，迎面扑来的便是浓郁恶劣的尸臭。嫌弃至极的张若昀忙捂住口鼻皱起眉头，眯眼打量着四周围的环境，同时小心着脚下以免踩到什么脏东西。

而这时，他似乎远远地望到前进方向的不远处有一块碑，便出于新奇盯着多看了两眼。可忽然，他却发现眼前骤然一黑，紧跟着大脑剧烈抽痛，像是被人砸了一棍子似的，晕乎乎地叫他当场失去了意识。


	6. Chapter 6

“不脏吗？”

男人蹲坐在小板凳上问。但跟前的张若昀只垂眸轻拭着托在手中的臂膀，没有理会他的话。男人的眼角因此挑了挑，不怒反笑地托腮注视张若昀的一举一动，仿佛在看戏一般。

“累不累？要不要为师来帮忙？”

“滚！”

一听见男人想要出手，张若昀便凶起了模样憎恶地骂道。可男人却因此笑得更开了，显然张若昀这副恨不得杀了他却又无能为力的不甘心模样极大程度地刺激了他的愉悦感。

对了对了，就是这样！越是充满恨意就越容易鬼气缠身，等你终于被它们吞噬的时候，我们的修炼就能正式开始。那个时候的你，会在被厉鬼侵噬的时候露出什么样的痛苦表情，发出怎样痛苦的声音？你那时候的后悔、憎恨、恐惧和绝望，又会给你的身体染上怎样的味道？

越想越感到兴奋的男人不禁期待地舔了下嘴唇，那原形毕露的丑态恶心得叫张若昀一下收回了视线。

若不是为了昊然——张若昀不甘地咬紧了牙关，然而手中的动作还是那样温柔，甚至小心翼翼地，生怕自己一不留神就坏了少年的遗体。这具尸首，是他们从后巷的臭水沟里捡回来的。男人用竹竿把他打捞出来的时候，少年的身上爬了不少脏东西，甚至还挂着一只老鼠。但所幸，他们来得还算及时，少年身上只被咬破了几处皮肉，没有大面积的溃烂腐坏。不过那一身恶臭的味道实在很是熏人，所以一开始男人建议去找辆手推车，用禾草堆盖着将刘昊然带回药观。

“不。”然而张若昀一口回绝了他，“活着的时候就够遮遮掩掩了。明明是个人，却被当成狗一样对待，头抬不起来不说，就连被欺负受了伤都不敢吭声。凭什么？”

张若昀说着伸手抚上了自己少年的脸庞，一旁的男人震惊看他，却又不住暗笑起来。但张若昀完全不想去理会，只转身背起少年的尸体，吃力但坚定地往巷口走去。那锐视着的双眸，狠咬着的牙关，毫不退让的重步，和偏执又疯狂的气势，都叫路上的行人纷纷惧怕地退避让路，仿佛在那一刻，他们已然觉察不到张若昀背上污秽尸身的存在，而完全被疯子一样的他给震慑住了。

因为我的无能，你才会变成现在这个样子。但是从现在开始，我不会再让任何人欺负你，打压你，我要让你堂堂正正光明正大地活着！哪怕是以尸体和怪物的形式，我也一定，会让你再次醒过来！

“若昀……醒醒、若昀……若昀？”

张若昀从梦中挣出，惶恐而有些迷茫地观察着四周，过了一阵才发现自己回到了凉亭里，此刻正被刘源抱在怀中。而见他终于回神之后，刘源才松一口气地卸下了肩膀，劫后余生般庆幸地抱紧着张若昀，埋头在他发间深吸进一口气。

“你刚刚快把我吓死了。还好你没事，还好你没事……”

张若昀下意识拍拍他的背以示安抚，视线却转向林子，不解又求知地皱眉注视着幽暗的深处。

“刚才在林子里的时候，你有看到一块墓碑吗？”张若昀回过头来问道。

“有，那就是我来的地方。”刘源点头应道，又本能追问，“先生你是知道那块墓碑吗？”

张若昀轻轻摇了摇头，又再一次看向林子深处墓碑所在的方向，答道：“我只是觉得，我好像见过这块碑。”

“那……你的意思是……”刘源有些不确定地问道，因为刚才的突发情况真把他吓了一大跳，叫他差点就把人直接带回城里了。

但显然张若昀并不觉得刚才的事有多么吓人，站起理了理衣服后便径直往林子那边迈步。“走吧，来都来了，不看个清楚再回去我岂不是白遭罪了。”

刘源无奈宠笑，忙追上张若昀的脚步与他同行为他领路。彼时雨还在下，只是雨势小了很多，笼在这深山老林里，倒更像是一团白雾。而他们越是往林子深处走，雾气就越重。四周围蔓生的枝叶也让他们无法继续打伞，而只能戴上斗笠，小心弯腰或侧身前行。

墓碑立在一处相对空旷的地方，四周极少有尸体堆积，倒是长满深绿的高草。而在那些交错的草叶间，隐约可见一处被翻动过的土坑，坑上还落了一张快要腐坏的裹尸布，显然这里曾经埋了一具尸体。

不过比起尸坑，张若昀还是更在意墓碑上的内容。只可惜，当他除掉藤蔓杂草后，才发现墓碑上只有一行日期，其他什么也没写。张若昀不禁有些失落，虽说这情况他多少预料到了，但实际真扑了个空的感觉也确实不太好受。

不过这一趟也不是毫无收获。张若昀蹲下身摩挲墓碑上的日子，大致算了算年龄后挑眉看向一旁的刘源。

“你死的时候才十三岁？”

“看样子是的。”刘源回道。

“你现在看着可不像十三岁，出来多久了？”

“大概三五年了吧。”

“三五——？！”张若昀闻言惊道，不禁追问，“这段时间你一直一个人吗？以什么为生？就没碰见过其他邪术师吗？”

“我——”刘源顺着张若昀的话回想自己的那段过去，眼里的光顿时就黯淡了几分。

“我刚从土里出来的时候，因为很多事情都不记得了，所以并不知道自己已经死了。虽然身边的墓碑和周围的尸体让我有了一些猜测，但因为害怕，我那个时候没有继续多想下去。”

“记得最清楚的，是那时候我一直觉得很饿。所以醒来之后没多久，我就下了山进了城，想要找些吃的填饱肚子。但是进城之后我才发现，自己和其他人不一样，大家看我的眼神就像在看怪物。甚至有小孩在大街上拿小石头扔我，只不过很快就被大人拉着带走了。”

“但那时最让我吃惊或者说恐惧的，还是我发现自己失去了正常感觉的事。我站在人来人往的大街上，身边包围着各种各样的店铺和物件，但我却什么也闻不到，什么也感觉不到，除了活人的呼吸和心跳，还有他们体内流动的鲜血。这些感觉甚至清晰得就好像，我能直接看见大家心脏的模样和每一根血管的具体走向。然后一招击毙，将他们的生命变成我自己的生命。”

“对不起，先生，我一直都没有向你主动坦白，我——杀过人。”

刘源说着把头重重低了下去，双手握起拳，等待张若昀的责备。可听完这些的张若昀心中并没有太多的波澜，刘源杀过人这件事也没让他感到多么出奇。毕竟刘源已经不是人了，为了活下去，有意无意地杀过几个人还是很正常的，这就好比人为了活下去也要在自己手上沾满牲畜的鲜血一样。再说了，他自己也干过同样的事，哪来的立场去责备刘源或者对他说教。

因此，张若昀只是伸手摸上了刘源的脸，语气平淡地诉说着事实道：“猎食杀生从来就不是罪，你没必要自责。”

“相比起这些，我还是更想知道你游荡的这几年里都见过些什么让你记住了的人，你又是怎么知道我的。”

“这块墓碑上面写的日期，我在看到的第一眼时就听到了先生的声音。是先生你亲口告诉我说，从今天起这便是我的生辰之日。”

“我说的？”张若昀疑惑道。

“是。虽然我当时还不知道先生你是谁，但这句话的不断重复让我坚信我们之间一定有某种关系。所以这些年来我一直在城里打听你。可我不知道你的名字，又总是看不清你的模样，打听的时候没办法准确描述你，这便花了许久才终于找到你的下落。”

“可先生……却似乎并不认识我……”刘源说着落寞地握住了张若昀的手，眼角下垂的双眸中不自觉露出如狗狗乞怜般让人心酸的眼神。张若昀难免感到不忍，动着胳膊想要把手收回，却被刘源紧紧握着一动不能动，便只好别过脸去躲避他的眼神。过了片刻才终于第一次坦白道：

“我——其实失去了一部分记忆。是当年修行太过急躁，被鬼气反噬导致的。所以我一直想不起来，自己为什么会变成现在这个样子。我只记得我对那个男人的恨，还有对我家人的恨，所以学成之后我便杀了我的师父，烧了那间药观，我还血洗了家门，只留下当年教会我下厨的厨娘。”

“可我一直觉得自己还有事没去做，却怎么也想不起来。所以我总是能听到那男人临死前得意又癫狂的笑声。他一定是早就料到了这样的结局，他一定曾经对我做过什么！但现在说什么都迟了。人死不能复生，我——！？”

忽然僵住的张若昀突然变得惊恐，脸色发白地叫刘源赶忙抓紧他的手呼唤：“先生？若昀、若昀你怎么了？”

可这一回张若昀却反手抓住了他。仿佛被劈开一道裂缝的记忆中，不停涌现出六元和刘昊然逝世时的画面。这让他不禁战栗，身体迅速冻结凉透。这时他抬眼去看刘源，不自觉想起两人初见那一天的场景。忽然，他在一连串的画面中觉察到了一丝违和，就好像看似平整的纸张一角微微翘起了一处。而当他捏住那一处将纸面揭开之后，才惊觉原来他一直以为的事实还有另一层面目。

他又一次被骗了。

难免愤怒的张若昀一把抓住刘源快步离开乱葬岗。他们一路小跑下山，快跑进城。不管刘源如何疑惑担忧都无法阻止张若昀的脚步。终于他们转瞬到家，可张若昀仍不停歇，甚至越发急躁，一边大喊着妇人的称谓，一边急步进屋。

担忧的妇人以为出了什么大事，迅速停下手头工作来到前厅，却见两人完好无损，只是张若昀正锐目紧盯着她。妇人便恭敬地低下头，可一句问候都没来得及说，手腕便被张若昀一把抓住，接着视线内被硬塞进来一个人。

“你认识他吗？”张若昀过于突然地问道，以致妇人一时没听懂他是什么意思。张若昀便紧跟着又问：

“我当时问你你是怎么骗到他的，你告诉我说是他自己找上门来的，真的是他自己找上门来的吗？”

这时妇人的神情才出现了微妙的变化。张若昀心中便有了肯定的猜测，但他还是再往前逼近了一步，直视着妇人的双眼最后问道：

“婶婶，你当初为什么要劝我把他留下来？你以前明明不会这样的。你，其实知道他是谁，对吗？”

妇人凝望着面前的张若昀，片刻后轻叹了一声，摇摇头回答道：“我不能确定。他变化太多，多到我不敢肯定。只是他拦着我打听你消息时的眼神，和过去常跟在你身边的他很像。可到底是不是他，我想只有少爷你自己才能判断。”

张若昀一时无言，片刻后垂眸收回了视线，不敢回头去看刘源的脸。可男子只是轻抚着他的肩以示安慰，没有任何一句提问，甚至没有一句牢骚，还是和之前那样毫无保留地信任着他，溺爱着他。这让张若昀突然觉得鼻酸，忽然抬不起头来，只能自责而又愧疚地任由男子将他抱着，无声舒缓他的情绪。

妇人同情地看着两人，回想他们这些年各自可能经历的一切，不禁再叹一声。但她终究没有多说，只告诉二人水房里已经烧好了热水，便退回后厨让他们独处。

刘源礼貌道过谢后便带着张若昀去沐浴。脏污的衣服褪下后堆积在木盆里，苍白的身体入水后被热得开始发红。拿着皂膏为男人清洗的刘源细致且周到地照顾着每一处，连最深处那幽密之地也不放过地，在他眼里身上裹上专属于自己的气息。

又一次迎来高潮之时，失血的虚弱加上快感的侵袭让张若昀不禁感到头晕目眩。尽管鬼气的摄取实际像是给他喂了一瓶九转回魂丹，可那随之而来的灵气对冲还是让他产生了一种濒死的窒息感。好在随着身体的平复，一切也都好转起来。

重新恢复神智的张若昀拨开刘源额前的碎发，总算带有一些温度的双手轻柔地贴上他的脸庞。他凝神而专注地看着，视线缓慢扫过他的每一处轮廓，他的每一根绒毛。仿佛在确认一般，不停摩挲他浓厚的剑眉，如刀削般的梁骨。可终究，他还是没能想起具体的事情，只隐约觉得那落在刘源眼下尾部的一点痣，似乎很是熟悉。

“你觉得，婶婶说的话会是真的吗？”张若昀微微仰着头，如求助般问道。刘源关怀地看着他，但还是摇了摇头，诚实答道：“我不知道。但，不管是真是假，我都会帮先生找回记忆的。”

张若昀闻言苦笑，回道：“你连自己的过去都还没想起来呢——”

“那又怎样。总之我就是要帮先生找回记忆，你不许拒绝我。”刘源不禁赌气道，那写满不高兴的脸庞惹得张若昀一阵心软，不禁感叹：

“你真傻。”

可刘源听了只是笑，亲昵地吻上张若昀的唇，却不是在进食或喂食，而像是只单纯地想要这么做。这让张若昀一愣，下意识地想后撤，却被刘源一下按住后脑，借机钻进了嘴巴。顿时熟悉但又陌生的快感虽唇舌的纠缠而泛起，缺少了疼痛的刺激，一时叫张若昀不习惯地开始乱了阵脚。可刘源却越吻越投入，不仅像蛇一样缠卷着他的舌头，还不停蓄意地挑逗着。那总是扫过他舌根的轻痒，还有磨蹭上颚的酥麻，都让张若昀不自觉乱了气息而被刘源彻底带进他的掌控里。

总算分离之时，心跳加快的张若昀已然红了双耳，神情也害羞极的一时不敢再看刘源。可刘源仍旧那般亲昵地抱着他，甚至有些得意而开心地，偷亲着他的脸庞试图安抚他的情绪。却不想，反让张若昀更羞红了几分，一时无法见人地埋首躲进了他怀里。霎时一愣的刘源意外又有些惊喜，聆听着张若昀不断变得响亮的心跳声，终究没忍住收紧双臂狠狠抱住了他。

“先生——”那一刻，刘源觉得心里某处像是被敲开了一道口子似的，无数鲜暖的红色从枷锁内部汹涌而出，滚滚烫痛着他的身体，让他止不住战栗。

原来，这便是喜欢一个人的感觉吗？即便是已经死了的他，也能因为这种鲜活的感情而再度获得重生。

怎么办，他真的，再不可能放下张若昀了。


	7. Chapter 7

既然解铃还须系铃人，他们也只能回到一切的起点那儿去寻找答案。

时隔多年再攀上这座矮山，即便明知道那个男人早已魂飞魄散，张若昀还是本能地感到不适和排斥。当年被他一把火烧毁的药观至今还保留着废墟的状态，而长满木头的青苔与菌菇则使它的模样越发丑陋恶心。

站在坍塌门前的张若昀毫不客气地一脚踹开木板，待被牵动的声响全都安静下来后，再弯腰走进内部。这座药观建在山的深处，紧挨着一个巨大的山洞。所以实际上药观的大部分区域都位于山洞之中，而外头的这处木楼充其量不过是个门面而已。也因此，虽然张若昀当年放的那把火烧了足足有三天三夜，但药观内部的结构还是保存得比较良好。

张若昀凭借着记忆穿过木楼走进山洞，中途遇到分岔口的时候还会停下给六元介绍每条路通往的地方。但他们毕竟不是来参观的，所以没有四处乱逛，而始终朝着一抹微弱的亮光前进，直至到达天坑。

还是第一次见到这种景象的刘源不禁感到惊叹，四周空旷的空间就像一口深锅，而顶上透光的坑口就像是忘了盖盖子的锅口。深绿的藤蔓自坑口茁壮地向下生长，就好像一道道天然的梯子，让刘源地好奇地走近查看，甚至忍不住想伸手触摸。

“别碰！”可这时张若昀大声喝住了他，语气紧张而戒备地，告诉他这些藤蔓都有剧毒。

“这些玩意儿都是见血封喉的东西，一般人碰了就只有死路一条，你虽然不是人，但也还是小心些好。”

刘源立即听话地把手收回身侧，同时离开藤蔓回到张若昀身边，又顺着他的视线去看地上的一处低坑，好奇地问道：“这儿到底是什么地方？”

“浴池。”张若昀平淡地回道，刘源却闻言感到震惊。

“你、以前都在这沐浴吗？”

“算是吧。这个水坑的底部曾经刻了一个阵，用来吸引邪祟，并将它们困在其中，逼他们相斗，逼他们厮杀。因此，一般人一旦进入此阵，瞬间就会被阵中翻腾的鬼气直接吞噬，要么直接暴毙身亡，要么变成非人之物，在鬼气的侵袭之下变得理智全无，最终成为行尸走肉的东西。”

“但是对于邪术师来说，这样的阵法就像是一个捕兽器，只是入门浅的人容易被反噬。我——当年按理来说，我应该要花至少一年的时间才能用此阵捕魂，但是我只过了一个月就——而且每天都如此。我当时一直我能顺利撑过来的，但有的东西，等失去之后再后悔自己的天真自信，已经太迟了。”

张若昀说着逐步走入池中，站在破碎不平的池底中央环顾仰望四周的景象，试图刺激自己想起来点什么。但实际上，这样的行为他当年已经做过很多次，真有用的话他今天就不会还站在这里。

“我也可以进来吗？”

可就在张若昀叹息之时，视线里却忽然多了一个身影。刘源好奇地走下台阶走进池子，甚至蹲下了身去观察破碎地面上刻写着的破碎阵符。而这时，张若昀的眼前突然闪过一幕画面，虽然看不清楚，但能隐约辨识到画中的他不是独自一个人，有谁正躺在他的面前，或是坐在了他的面前。

“源儿——”所以他立即叫停了看完准备起来的刘源，并示意他挑个平坦的地方躺下。

刘源听话地照做。本以为接下来张若昀凑近他查看或者是围绕着他打转，却不料男人竟是直接跨坐在了他的身上，还趴下身来近距离地凝望着他。一时紧张的刘源不禁吞了口唾沫。平放在身体的两侧的手挣扎着想抱他但又因为害怕打扰而不敢乱动。但就是这细小的动作又牵起了张若昀的一幕回忆，让他越发确定自己或许曾经跟谁在此处做过什么。于是他毫不犹豫地低头吻住了刘源，在他震惊的瞬间把舌头钻进了他的嘴巴，随即被人抱紧加深了这个吻。而就在他被彻底抓紧的这一瞬间，张若昀的大脑突然响起嗡鸣，紧接着一切感官扭曲，他又一次被无意识猛地拽进了深渊。

好痛苦。

力量不断从体内流失，生命正在一点点枯竭的感觉。好痛苦。

但是现在再想回头已经来不及了。男人的重量就压在他的身后，而他的身体被刘昊然抓紧着完全没有办法动弹。在男人的强行运功之下，他体内的阳气正不断被逼出，并通过他和刘昊然相吻的嘴唇悉数渡入少年的体内。因为男人说，这是保存少年尸身完好不腐坏的唯一办法，也是他在修行开始前必须做好的准备。

“我们要修的是阴邪之术，说白了就是要跟死物打交道，所以你的身上不能有一点活人的气息。换句话说就是，你必须先死一次。”

心脏骤停的可怖在一瞬击中了张若昀，伴随着呼吸和感觉的消失，他逐渐僵硬地倒在刘昊然的身上，彻底陷入一片黑暗。

这时男人才把手从他背上挪开，随后撩起他的衣摆，用指分开他的臀肉。确保在那幽密的地方已成功开出阴门之后，再笑着从袖里掏出一根手指粗细的黑色阴具。男人满眼期待地把东西滑进张若昀的阴门，随后破除其上的封印之术，瞬间放出无数狰狞的鬼气，眼睁睁看着张若昀的灵魂被拽进万鬼的狂欢。

就当是为师送给你的入门礼吧，我的好徒儿，你可要努力多吃一点。

疼、好疼——什么东西、有什么在他的身体里。别动、别再动了——求求你——

好烫——为什么？为什么都看不见，什么都摸不到，却感觉身体被什么抓紧着，腿间和嘴巴里都被塞进了东西，到底发生了什么？

“啊——”这是……“嗯呜、啊——”他的叫声吗？“啊嗯——”为什么他在叫？

好吵……谁在说话？他身边除了他俩还有其他人吗？

呜！又有什么东西射进来了……好烫、好——啊——又一根、又有一根插进来了——胸口上也有——嘴巴、又不能呼吸了——

不——他恢复呼吸了？什么时候的事？手脚也好像能动了，但还是没有力气，挣扎不掉抓着他的东西。

到底是什么在抓着他的不放，又是男人在搞鬼吗？昊然、昊然他怎么样了——想见他——快醒过来——绝对不能让男人趁机对他做什么坏事——快醒过来！

“啧。”男人略显失望地看着惊醒的张若昀，趁他还没回神用法术重新封印了他腿间之物，并将东西收回藏好。因而起身后的张若昀并没有觉察到身体有明显的变化，便以为自己刚才只是在晕倒后做了个噩梦。但他还是因此回头瞪了男人一眼，显然认定了这蹊跷怪异的梦和他脱不了干系。男人无所畏惧地勾唇笑着，不承认也不否认，只是提醒了张若昀一句，是时候下葬了。

张若昀闻言看了一眼月亮的高度，这才没继续跟男人纠缠，而是迅速从刘昊然身上起来，与男人一同用精致的银白织锦将其裹起，然后抬到推车上运至乱葬岗。

之所以选择在夜里将刘昊然简陋地葬在此处，是为了不引起城里人尤其是他家里人的注目，以免刘昊然的尸体会遭到破坏。然而不愿太过随意的张若昀还是给他立了一块无名碑，上面只刻了两个时间信息，其中刘昊然的生辰月日定在了他们相遇的那一天，年份则是张若昀根据刘昊然的外貌自己推算出来的。

做完这一切，又简单祭拜过后，张若昀便跟着男人离开了乱葬岗。只是在走之前，他仍旧不舍地闭眼吻了一下墓碑，郑重承诺着，自己一定会回来找他，让刘昊然务必要等他归来。

但张若昀却没有料到，自己给刘昊然渡入的阳气使得少年的尸身在鬼气横行的乱葬岗中成为了众鬼争食的对象。而少年为了履行与张若昀的承诺，终日与恶鬼厮杀以保全尸身完整，却因此魂魄损毁严重。待他被迫炼成恶鬼破土而出时，体内的魂魄只剩下残余的碎片，他再记不得自己是谁又为何在这，也记不得那一直被他坚守着的诺言，只本能循着脑海深处那挥之不去的声音与画面，一日复一日地在人间彷徨，寻找过往。

因而，当张若昀在一月后重回乱葬岗时，看到的已然是空无一人的尸坑。恐慌至极的他发疯般到处乱挖四处乱砸，却在最后才看见男人得意的笑脸，听见他嘲讽的笑声。那时他才猛然惊醒，这是男人早就计划好的骗局，是他故意引自己入瓮的阴谋！

“你把他还给我、还给我！还给我！！！”

“我拒绝。”男人无情地嘲笑着，双手捧着张若昀狰狞的面孔，同情又怜悯朝他摇了摇头，“真可惜啊……我本以为他死定了，一定会被这山上的恶鬼们撕成碎片。没想到啊，那小子居然跟你一样疯。但现在看来他已经走火入魔了吧，别说你了，估计连自己是谁都不记得了吧。真可怜。不过，我超开心的。”

男人说着无耻至极地大笑起来。刺耳的喧闹直接破碎了张若昀的理智叫他用手表的木刺捅穿了男人的身体。然而早已不是人的他只是口吐了大量了鲜血，并没有死亡，反而因此招来了大量的鬼气缠身，顿时力量大增地掐着他的脖子将他提到半空，再狠狠甩在那无用的墓碑上。

“呐，若昀，别太看得起自己了。说到底你也只是我的一个玩具而已。”男人冷漠地拔出胸前的木刺丢在一旁，如俯视蚂蚁般冷漠而无情地注视着张若昀。可来到他面前后男人又突然笑起，宠溺地用手抚摸着张若昀被磕出血的脑袋，还拿出手帕来替他简单包扎了一下。

“不过——”这时他又欢快地开口，“师父也是真心想收你为徒，传授你一身绝学的。所以——”然，他的语气又突然变得阴森而挑衅起来，“你若真的对我恨之入骨，便争取早日学成取我性命。不过到了那个时候，你，还是原来的那个你吗？”

张若昀怒瞪着这个不可理喻的疯癫男人，恨不得再一次捅穿他的身体将他刺成马蜂窝的模样，纵使杀不死他也可借此来泄恨！但最终，他还是强迫自己隐忍了下来。因为过去的经历已经充分教会他，逞一时之快只会坏事，要做，就要把事情做绝，让所有人都没有后路可退。

其实在张若昀正式开始急修之前，他就已经猜到这会是男人的另一个阴谋。只是正如男人所说，他在此道上有绝对的天赋，所以走火入魔一词几乎与他绝缘，他也就因此自信自己不会出事。却没想到，那个男人临死之前居然一瞬爆发了体内所有的鬼气并强行将其注入到他的身体内。所以实际上张若昀是在击杀男人的时候被他的力量反噬导致魂魄被撕碎，记忆受损。走火入魔不过是他失忆后自己误以为的“事实”。

不过原因到底是什么现在已经不重要了。因为他们已经想起了所有的事情，而那些一直在外游荡的魂魄碎片，也终于听见了主体的召唤而悉数回到体内。

两人分开的时候，张若昀没忍住地说了一句“对不起”。自责的眼泪落在刘源或说刘昊然的脸上，低垂的脑袋愧疚地埋在他的胸前。可男子只是紧紧地抱住了他，心疼地安抚着，亲吻着他的额头以示爱意。

“别道歉，若昀，这不是你的错，从来都不是你的错。”

“但是——”

“没有但是。”刘源柔声地打断，抚摸着张若昀的头发不停给予他安慰，“错的是他们，是那些伤害我们利用我们的人。”

“我已经把他们都杀光了。”

“杀得好。”刘源笑着赞道。张若昀闻言这才重新笑起，缓缓撑着他的胸口坐起身来。这时，他又情不自禁地抚上刘源的脸，指腹摩挲着他脸上一道道虽已痊愈却再也无法愈合的伤痕，不自觉地咬紧了下唇。

“疼吗？”张若昀轻颤着问道，但或许他自己并没有意识到声音在颤抖，只是刘源确实听见了。

“疼过。但我现在有你，就不觉得疼了。”刘源暖笑着回道，大手一下握住张若昀羞得想收回去的手掌，顺势起身搂住他的腰，让他逃不掉地只能呆在自己怀里。而张若昀虽然还是有些不太习惯，耳朵通红发烫的，就连脸颊都有些泛红，但在刘源亲昵地吻上来时也只是受惊般缩了一下，并没有闪躲。刘源便知道他已然默许自己的放肆，故而越发大胆地捧起他的脸吻上他的唇，顺势抽掉他的腰带松开他的衣服，将那件他们早就该做却一直拖到今日才能进行的事情，从头到尾，从外到里，完完整整，彻彻底底地做成一次、一次、又一次……直到身体无法再继续更多为止。

“喜欢吗？被我弄脏的感觉。少爷身上现在可都是我的味道了呢，里面也黏黏糊糊的都是我的东西。喜欢这样吗？”

“嗯……喜欢、昊然、源儿……啊——”

“先生这样叫真色，好像在叫着两个人似的。”

“胡说……不都是、你嘛……”

“应该说，只能是我。”

“唔——嗯、唔嗯——”

再一次被吻住的张若昀无法用言语来回应，便只好主动缠上刘源的舌头，用行动来表明自己的心意。很是受用的刘源便越发热烈地亲吻着张若昀，同时下身动作加快，紧扣着张若昀的腰用力肏干深深插入，最终如愿地在最酸软处射出精液填满穴道。

彻底被喂饱的张若昀再吃不下更多地瘫软下来急促喘气，但轻颤不停的身体还在用力挤压着刘源的阴茎，贪婪地汲取着精液。刘源满足地抱紧着张若昀，帮助他平复激动的身体。

彼时天色已晚，再不回城恐怕家里妇人会担心。两人便整理好衣服离开药观准备下山，只是双腿还有些虚软的张若昀路上一直在踉跄，实在看不下去的刘源便干脆将人打横抱起，如抱新娘紧着怀里的男人，不管他怎么劝说就是不肯松手。

“乖，等下了山就放你下来，不然路上真摔了我可要心疼死。”

“哪那么容易摔呢，这又不是悬崖峭壁，你——”

“我不管，我就要抱。你要再不让，我就是下了山也不松手。”

“你——”

“好少爷，好先生，你就听我这一次行不？好不容易才把你找回来，你就让我多疼疼你，好吗？”

张若昀一时有点脸红，想要婉拒却又被刘源圆溜溜的狗狗眼看得一点办法都没有。结果还是只能妥协，小声咕哝着“就这一次啊”便由着刘源将他抱下山去。

路上清爽的晚风吹拂，携着山野间的花草清香，叫天边的圆月都显得更明朗了一些。张若昀闭眼轻吸一口晚风，指尖夹住一朵落花，调皮但又温柔地，挽起刘源耳侧的一缕碎发，将白花别在他的耳边。 

“雨季终于过了。”张若昀轻轻地诉说道，指尖抚过柔软的花瓣后，抬眼对上刘源的双眸，莞尔一笑，“改明儿咱一家去踏青吧。我记得婶婶做的烙饼你以前是最爱吃的，这次我趁她不注意的时候往肉馅里滴点血，这样你就能吃到饼的味道了。”

“好，都听你的。”刘源宠溺应道。张若昀开心地勾起嘴角。枕在他肩上遥望天边时，第一次真的相信，原来清冷的月光也会有温凉的时候。

完。


End file.
